


Vengeance Is Blind

by Jayteesee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been hired as T'Chaka's secretary five years ago. Unfortunately, that was all T'Challa seemed to see you as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance Is Blind

You tentatively raised a hand to T'Challa's shoulder. He jumped. "Sorry! Sorry, I... I'm sorry," you said.

"It's okay, Y/N. Thanks," he replied.

"Oh," you said quietly, "If you ever need to talk about anything, I am here."

"What is there to talk about? My father is dead," said T'Challa.

"We will all miss him," you said sadly.

"I have things to do. Unfinished work. I am going to kill the man that killed my father," said T'Challa determinedly.

"Wait! He may be dangerous. What if you get hurt, T'Challa? I would not be able to bear it," you pleaded.

"You do not have to look out for me anymore. You were one of my father's workers. You are free to leave your service whenever you wish. You have been faithful, Y/N, but you are young. Find a less stressful job," said T'Challa.

He gave you an award-winning smile then ran off leaving you standing in the same position. "But I care about you," you said barely above a whisper. 

You returned to Wakanda without T'Challa. You went to the women's quarters in T'Chaka's, now T'Challa's, household. "How is T'Challa?" asked one woman.

"I don't know. Hurting? He is hunting the person responsible. He will not talk to me," you added softly.

"Foolish boy!" exclaimed another woman.

"I told him it would be dangerous..." you began, but the woman shook her head.

"I am not talking about that. How stupid is he not see that someone loves him? Foolish and blind," said the woman.

You laughed heartily with everyone else. "Thank you," you said to her.

T'Challa came back a little over a week later with new guests. You greeted him at the door. "My king," you said bowing before him just like you used to do with his father, but felt fingers under your chin lifting your head up.

"You have remained," stated T'Challa.

You noticed his hands running up and down your arms rendering you speechless. You nodded instead. "I stayed for you," you finally said.

Before you knew it T'Challa's lips were on yours, and you all but melted into a puddle. When he pulled away, you had never felt more like leaping for joy. "Vengeance has blinded me to many things. I am not going to let my vengeance destroy me or anyone else," T'Challa said.

He kissed you again and you in the doorway.


End file.
